


Kihyun's Fairly Nocturnal Neighbourhood

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bone Carving, Dead!Wonho, Dissected!Kihyun, Dissection, Don't expect Showki, Gen, Gore, Hair Pillows, Happy halloween, I'm giving too much away in the tags, Is this Showki? No it's not, It's Shownu dissecting Kihyun with no feelings, It's a job, It's on asianfanfics, M/M, Other, Showki, Showki?, Showyoung, Showyoung in the epilogue, Sociopath!Shownu, Spinal Cord Dissection, Wrote this so long ago I don't know how the story goes, black market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: A thriller one-shot with Shownu killing Kihyun. Shownu x Jinyoung in the epilogue. 
 
 It's not really Showki so don't expect that. Bonus : Monsta x scenerio at the end 
 
 Is this edited? I'll read it over in the future :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun noticed something about his neighbourhood for the past week. Whenever he looked outside his window, three other houses also had their light on. He had always been known to be nocturnal. It’s not like he wanted to be, his body just naturally became tired during sunrise. Being a student, he had to force himself into an exhausting schedule during school. Even with eight hours of sleep a day, sometimes even more, he would still feel tired during the day. Since he was on break, he spent his days asleep and nights awake. 
> 
>  
> 
> One day, after eating lunch, he looked outside. The three houses that were usually awake at 2 AM to 5 AM had their lights turned on as usual. The strange thing was that the house furthest to the left, which usually had their light off, had their light on. Kihyun looked at the time, 2:32 AM. 
> 
>  
> 
> What are they doing awake at this time? Kihyun thought to himself, aware of the hypocrisy in his words. Partying or something? 
> 
>  
> 
> He looked at the front yard to see if there were crowds of cars, instead, he saw that the garage door was opened. Since the house owner seemed to be awake, Kihyun decided to let them know. He got out of his house and walked across the street. When he arrived at the house, he rang the doorbell twice. The door was opened to reveal a tall muscular man. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes?” The man asked in a gentle voice. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Your garage door is open, just wanted to let you know.” Kihyun stated, upon turning his back to return home. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Why don’t you come in? For tea or something, we can talk and get to know each other.” The man suggested. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure..?” Kihyun stated, it sounded more like a question. He didn’t recognize this man, he remembered the owner of this house to be Wonho. Looking at his body, Kihyun just assumed that it was his brother or something.

Immediately after Kihyun stepped into the house, an overwhelming pungent smell washed over him. It made him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. He has been to this house a few times, to ask for salt, or help with the lawn, but he remembered the house had a light fragrance, unlike this strong gamey scent. 

 

“Have a seat.” The man offered, pulling out a chair for Kihyun. Kihyun reluctantly sat down, trying to feel comfortable. 

 

“Uhh… You haven’t told me your name.” Kihyun stated. “I’m Kihyun.” 

 

“Oh, how could I forget! I’m Shownu!” Shownu responded with a smile. Yoo Kihyun, you were seventh on the list, but I guess I’ll just do it now. 

 

“Do you know Wonho or something?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“Right, about that, I can tell you later. For now, would you like some tea? Bread?” Shownu responded. 

 

“Chicken?” Kihyun questioned. Shownu nodded, then left to the kitchen. 

 

The chicken was served and Kihyun grabbed a drumstick. They began tearing the chicken apart. 

 

“So, how do you know Wonho?” Kihyun asked with his mouth full. Shownu had to admit it was cute. 

 

“Close friends… He left the house to my care, since he’s leaving for two months.” Shownu easily lied. 

 

“Leaving? To where?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“Vacation, visit family and stuff.” Shownu answered as he began to eat the chicken. 

 

The smell started getting stronger, to the point where Kihyun had to cough to keep the particles out of his system. 

 

“You okay?” Shownu questioned as he patted Kihyun’s back. Kihyun nodded in response. 

 

“There’s a very pungent smell in the air.” Kihyun squeaked out in between his coughs. 

 

“Really? I don’t stink do I?” Shownu responded jokingly. It's time. “So what things do you like? Any hobbies?” 

 

“Hhmm… Well, I do enjoy video games.” Kihyun answered, slowly getting nose blind to the smell. 

 

“Want to play a few rounds? Wonho has an XBox, I doubt he’ll mind if we use it.” Shownu suggested. 

 

“I’m more of a playstation person, but sure, why not?” Kihyun responded. 

 

They cleaned up the dining area, then Shownu lead Kihyun to a room. The ground ruffled as they entered. The scent that Kihyun smelled before came rushing back to him. It was much stronger than before. 

 

“Sh-Shownu?” Kihyun asked in the darkness, looking around. 

 

After a few moments, he heard a door slam from somewhere in the room. The lights turned on, and Shownu was now standing behind Kihyun. Once Kihyun adjusted to the new lighting, the first thing he saw was the bloody bag in front of him. After taking a closer look, he realized it was Wonho, beaten up, unconscious. He stumbled back and felt two hands grab his shoulder. 

 

“You should be careful.” Shownu stated, in his calm and gentle voice. 

 

“W-What is this?” Kihyun stuttered. 

 

“A representation of what you’ll look like in a few moments.” Shownu answered, his calm voice turning raspy. 

 

Kihyun struggled out of his arms and ran towards the door. He attempted to open the door, but failed miserably, in which Shownu watched, amused. 

 

“No need to struggle. After the pain, you’ll… hmm, I’d like to say ‘be in a better place’ but you know, I don’t really believe in that. So how about this, you’ll forget that it ever happened!” Shownu stated as he approached Kihyun, who was now shaking. 

 

They played a game of chase in the small room for at least four minutes, before Shownu held Kihyun in his grasp. He pulled out a pocket knife and brought it up to Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun winced at the cold blade. He dragged it up and down Kihyun’s arm, gently scraping his skin. The gentle pain from the knife was satisfying, Kihyun knew that if he moved, it would be more dangerous, so he stayed still. Shownu played with the dead skin, rolling it between his fingers, similarly to how you would squish eraser shavings together, except it didn’t squish together. 

 

Still holding on to Kihyun, Shownu walked over to grab a different knife. It had a finer blade. He gently sliced a horizontal line across the front of Kihyun’s neck. Enough to disconnect his skin, but not enough to kill him. 

 

“You know, if I hadn’t taken an interest in you, I would’ve just killed you and gotten over with it? Only a few people get to experience my full dissection ritual, you should feel honoured.” Shownu’s voice was muffled due to him stuffing his face against Kihyun’s pink, fluffy hair. 

 

He sniffed his hair before stepping back to continue the dissection. One horizontal line against the back of his neck, then one vertical line from there. Kihyun’s pink hair turned into a deep red as he gasped in pain. Shownu leaned down to whisper into his ear. 

 

“It’s okay. At least stay alive until I paralyze you.” 

 

Pa-Paralyze? Whaat? Kihyun could no longer think straight. His mind felt numb. 

 

Shownu removed Kihyun’s shirt, then pressed the blade against his skin. The metal pierced into his skin, causing blood to begin to pool out, splattering against the plastic that wrapped the floor. 

 

One perfect rectangle. 

 

On Kihyun’s back, cuts formed a rectangular shape. Shownu jabbed the knife into one of the corners, the blood spilled out onto his knife and hands. He dragged the stained metal across Kihyun’s back, outlining a rectangle. Shownu gently placed Kihyun on to the bloody mess, then started to lift the sheet of flesh. 

 

“You still okay? Breathe.” 

 

Shownu grabbed Kihyun’s spinal cord, lightly squeezing it. Kihyun’s body jerked in response. Smiling at the sight, Shownu carefully disconnected it. He had to be careful, whole pieces sell for a higher price. 

 

Shownu moved upwards next. He pulled Kihyun’s scalp apart. Using a weight, he dropped it on Kihyun’s skull. The skull cracked just enough so that Shownu could pull it apart. He reached and gave his brain a light squeeze. The juices seeped between his fingers, Shownu only grinned at the sight. 

 

“You probably can’t hear me now, but I can speak, can’t I?” 

 

He carefully carved away his brain, making sure to keep the veins intact. Most of his blood has drained out by now. 

 

“Don’t hate me too much, not that you can.” 

 

Shownu gently placed the brain into a plastic bag. Individual body parts sell for higher prices, though whole bodies have a lot of value in auctions. 

 

“It’s a job. None other than a police officer, butcher or janitor.” 

 

Putting on his gloves, Shownu began handling Kihyun’s eyeballs. One eyeball, starting price at $30 000, it would usually sell for at least $50 000. He carefully placed each eyeball into metal boxes. If you didn’t know, you’d probably think it was jewelery. 

 

“When I was younger. I got in trouble for writing ‘killer’ when I was asked what I wanted to be in the future. They’d talk and try to convince me. I just responded with what they wanted to hear.” 

 

He grabbed his scalp, then held it in the air. Parts that were stained with blood were usually valued less. 

 

“I might keep this. In memory. You do have really nice hair.” 

 

Using tweezers, he plucked out each strand from the scalp. He placed the scalp that was now covered in red dots into a zip-lock bag. 

 

“I’ll stuff my pillow with it, your hair that is. It’s interesting. You watch these movies where people stuff dead bodies. Wouldn’t that be too obvious? Maybe if you were alive I’d show you my collection… of pillows.” 

 

The next half an hour was spent carefully tearing Kihyun apart. Shownu loved his job, the smell, the death, everything about it. 

 

“Look at yourself. Oh wait, you can’t.” Shownu grinned, placing his bones into a bag. “I’ve always wanted to do this in front of an audience, it’s amazing… Imagine a direct stab, allowing everyone to have a piece of blood splattered onto them!” 

 

Shownu pulled a bone out of the bag. 

 

“I’m in a good mood today, you should feel really lucky.” 

 

Shownu walked towards a box at the corner of the room, and pulled out a drill. 

 

“I won’t damage any of the precious organs… No matter how fun it’ll be, I still have to make a living.” Shownu sighed. “It’s sad, really. However, those bones of yours, they’re really nice.” 

 

He lifted the bone and grazed a size two drill bit against it. It wasn’t much at first, but as the bone chipped away, the image became more defined. 

 

The bone read : 2016-10-31 

 

He then, proceeded to wrap it in foil, then carefully placed it into a box. These usually wouldn’t go for as high of a price as whole bones, but it was a rare item. Hand-crafted bones– his were average, going for $150 per piece. There were professionals, who would custom carve bones, those would go for a minimum of $5 000. It was a large difference, and depending on the intricacy of the design, it could be worth even more than whole bones. 

 

Shownu carefully placed the body parts into his special box, then wrapped up the plastic. He would consider himself a professional, and as a professional, evidence wasn’t a big deal for him. Honestly though, what’s more advantageous? Leaving obvious evidence, or putting an effort in hiding his job? 

 

Well then, that’s a lot for one day. He chuckled. It’ll probably take them approximately three days to find out that these people are missing… I guess I’ll hide out at Jinyoung’s place for now.

Epilogue 

 

 

“Hey! So I just killed two people, mind me staying over at your shop?” Shownu grinned, dragging a bag and box. 

 

“Yes, I mind. You better give me discounts, for the bones.” Jinyoung frowned. 

 

“Hmmm… 10% off?” Shownu joked. 

 

“You better me kidding, or I’m pulling that arm right off of you. At least 60%.” Jinyoung crossed his arms. 

 

“60% more? You’re that generous?” Shownu smiled, chuckling hesitantly when he saw Jinyoung’s face. I should stop before I really lose an arm. “60% off, right? Nice doing business with you!” Shownu walked straight to ‘his’ room. 

 

“Hey! Don’t make yourself at home!” Jinyoung yelled into the hallway, then smiled to himself. Really, this guy. 

 

Shownu waved his arm from where he was standing. “You should be used to it by now… I always drop by here.” 

 

Jinyoung smiled. You always do… “You should just move in here… Pay rent with discounts!” Jinyoung joked. 

 

“I should… and one day I’ll get to dissect that beautiful body of yours.” Shownu responded from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X Scenerio
> 
> Halloween With Monsta X 
> 
> Kihyun : Gives out home-made lollipops... which the parents won't allow their children to eat 
> 
> Shownu : Watches horror movies, even if it has no effect on him 
> 
> Wonho : Spends two hours getting ready, then goes to a Halloween party... Gets scared of the decoration 
> 
> Changkyun : Take one? *Evil Laugh* Takes the whole bowl with the candy, along with the Halloween welcome mat 
> 
> Hyungwon : Tries to squeeze in some extra sleep, groaning at the loud music 
> 
> Jooheon : Sneaks into Hyungwon's room and snuggles under his blanket to feel safe 
> 
> Minhyuk : Walks around the street wearing a mascot costume, while giving out chip bags


End file.
